Tournament of the Elements
Tournament of the Elements - is a special game mode, where titans fight between themselves. The tournament is held across the whole social network, meaning you can meet opponents from any server within the social network. (FB, Web). Tournament of the Elements holds place in the Titan Valley, which you can find in the Celestial City. The season runs Monday to Friday. Every tournament day is divided into battle Stages. The Stage you reached the previous day gets reset at 0:00 GMT+3 (VK, OK, MM and GMR) and at 5:00 AM GMT+0 (Facebook), and Stages start anew. Please note, however, that the Tournament related Daily Quests reset together with all the other Daily Quests at 5:00 AM on your personal timezone in the game. In order to have access to the Titan Valley you must be at least Team Level 35 and have summoned at least 5 different titans. Stages Every day the battles are divided into different Stages. There are 6 stages total in the game, but 6th Stage is nearly impossible to beat. At some point, quantity of the opponents rises according to the Stage you are currently on. You get a reward for every Stage you cleared completely — Elemental Tournament Coins. You have unlimited amount of attack attempts versus every opponent until you achieve victory. Battles In order to proceed to the next stage, you need to defeat all the opponents on the current one. The battles won't start until you gather your Titan Defense Team. Every battle consist of 2 consecutive rounds: * Attack round * Defence round (this may be skipped and auto fought) Defence In order to start participating in the battles, you need to gather your defence team first. It is only possible to select it once per Stage, and you won't be able to edit your setup until you reach the next Stage. Strengthening your titans won't affect the Defence Titan setup this day. Despite the first attack attempt result (win or loss, doesn't matter) - the Defence Round will start. In this battle, the opponent team attacks your titan setup, and the battles will run in Auto control mode. You also recieve Essence of the Elements and Elemental Tournament Points for successful defence, and loss only grants you the rating. You can only have one Defence Round versus every opponent. If you required more than one attack attempt to defeat an opponent, the Defence Round results will count from the first attack. Defence Round success doesn't affect the Stage progression in any way. You can lose all the Defence Rounds on this Stage, but still advance on to the next one. Offence During the Attack round phase your titans are assaulting the enemy team, and the battle is run in the manual control mode. You recieve Essence of the Elements for winning, together with the Elemental Tournament Points. Losing grants you with Elemental Tournament Points, and their quantity depends on the percentage of the Health enemy titan team has lost. You can also retreat from this battle, and the Defence Round won't start. The next attempt begins anew, as if nothing happened previously. The energy is not conserved between the fights. If that was the first attack attempt for this opponent, after the Attack Round the Defence Round will take place. If you attacked this opponent previously, the Defence Round won't repeat itself. Raid You can raid battles on every Stage besides 6th after you successfully complete it once. The instant battles are run in Automatic mode. If for some reason you didn't defeat an opponent using Raid, you can improve the result at any time using regular Attack with manual controls. Elemental Tournament Points The more Elemental Tournament Points you've managed to collect during the week, the better will be your reward when the Tournament ends. All the points count, both for Attack and Defence Rounds. You can see the list of the rewards and point requirements in the Tournament Rules page in the game, Tournament Points tab. You also get rewards for reaching certain amount of points - they are located in the special chest in the bottom right corner of the battle screen. You can get Elemental Tournament Coins there. In the end of the week all the players receive rewards according to their place in the Elemental Points Tournament Leaderboard. The rewards include Emeralds, Gold and Elemental Tournament Certificates. The exact amount of rewards are shown in the Tournament Rules, Tournament Cups tab. The Hall Of Fame in the Titan Valley allows you to see the previous Tournament winners.